Generally, an optical transceiver module which is applied to an optical transmission system refers to a module which transmits an optical signal emitted from a light emitting device through an optical fiber and detects the optical signal received through the optical fiber using a light receiving device.
The optical transceiver module basically includes light emitting and receiving devices packaged in a TO-CAN type, a printed circuit board (PCB) that drives the light emitting device and receives a signal detected by the receiving device, a case in which the emitting and receiving devices and the PCB are mounted, a pin connecter for transmitting and receiving an electric signal, and the like.
The emitting and receiving devices is each included in an optical sub-assembly of a receptacle type, which is easy to use as an optical interface in an optical path, and are packaged with a TO-CAN formed of a metal material.
A plurality of pins connected to the optical sub-assembly are connected to an anode and a cathode of a laser or photo diode included in the light emitting and receiving devices.
The optical fiber may simultaneously guide optical signals having wavelengths different form each other, and a multiwavelength optical sub-assembly module transceives a plurality of optical signals having wavelengths different from each other through one optical fiber.
Since a plurality of chips are installed on one substrate in a conventional multiwavelength sub-assembly module, the chips are simultaneously optically arranged through a lens array, and therefore, there is a problem in that an optical arrangement is difficult and takes long time.
In addition, since the plurality of chips are mounted on one substrate in the conventional multiwavelength sub-assembly module, there is a problem in that a product defect occurs due to overheating.
Meanwhile, when a defect occurs in one of the plurality of chips in the conventional multiwavelength sub-assembly module, there is a problem in that the entire produce has to be scrapped.
In addition, since evaluation of an individual optical device is impossible, there is a problem in that a process of screening samples having poor reliability cannot be performed while products are manufactured. Accordingly, a need for reducing the above problem is required.
Meanwhile, a background of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Laid-open Patent Application No. 2012-0030265 (Mar. 28, 2012, Invention Title: WAVELENGTH DIVISION MULTIPLEXER AND DEMULTIPLEXER).